Dear Heart
by themoonmaiden
Summary: Usagi has to see a Dr. Hatori Sohma for a very important reason and on her way to the clinic, meets a pissed-off Akito. SMFB


This Usagi-centered, SM x Fruits Basket fic is dedicated to Purr-chan and Gackt Camui-chan. Not only are they wonderful authors, they're also great and patient pals! Read their stories!  
  
Oh yeah, there may be some OOC-ness here but I think, this being a [[ crossover fanfiction ]] and all, that's obvious and expected. This story mostly deals with the anime. And unlike my other fanfics, Usagi will not turn into angsty Cosmos. I heart the present Usagi too much!  
  
The third chapter of If You Walk Away From Me Today will be out within this week. Rejoice ;  
  
It's our dear Usagi-chan's (and Chibiusa's) birthday tomorrow (June 30th). Yayayayayay! Let's all celebrate XP  
  
Disclaimers apply. Don't own; never will.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The words on her history book were a blur. And it was no wonder. Her blue eyes, once sparkled with life and laughter, were tearing up again.  
  
She was worried. Rightfully so. His letters stopped arriving months ago. She couldn't help but think that something awful happened to him. After all, it wasn't that long ago when Galaxia, who was possessed by Chaos, ruthlessly ripped his starseed -- and his life -- away. What if another evil entity had done the same thing... right under their very noses?  
  
But that was impossible. There weren't any youma attacks since Chaos went back to where it belonged... back to everyone's minds. There weren't any abnormal occurences as far as she could tell or Ami, Rei, or even little Hotaru would have alerted everyone of the danger immediately.  
  
Perhaps they were being lulled into some semblance of peace. That maybe when they least expected it, the enemies would wage a full out war not just against the Sailor Senshi, but also the entire human race.  
  
Or maybe, just maybe, the reason why she hadn't heard from her beloved was because he found someone else. Someone who shared his interests and was closer to his age. There were a lot of girls who were far more beautiful than her, after all. And he was only human... Guys sometimes couldn't resist temptation, right? So maybe he gave in. (Wasn't that what she had read in one of Minako's girly magazines?) She quickly berated herself for thinking such things. How could she doubt his love for her especially at a time like this? She had to be strong if not for herself, then for him. Maybe the reason why he hadn't replied was so simple: he really was too busy with his studies. (Rei would have teased her mercilessly if she ever found out how her mind tended to complicate things.) She should just be thankful that she was able to spend some time with him before he left for America for the second time.  
  
She wanted to voice her concerns to someone... anyone. She needed to get all of these insecurities off her chest. They were weighing her down. She could tell Luna, but the feline would probably just accuse her of being paranoid. There was Setsuna, of course, but she doubted she'd get a response. And it wasn't as if the Guardian of Time would divulge anything anyway. No one, not even the Moon Princess herself, should know about the future. It was bad enough that she and the rest of the senshi discovered Chibiusa's real identity and the existence of Crystal Tokyo. But to know each and every aspect of what laid ahead?  
  
She could still remember the kiss they shared under the full moon as if it only happened yesterday. It was right after the Sailor Starlights and their princess, Kakyuu, left to rebuild the planet Kinmoku. The kiss was everything she imagined it would be: sweet and full of promises. Mamoru confessed to her that he didn't want to leave her anymore. And if that meant pursuing a higher education here instead of at Harvard, then so be it.  
  
Her heart ached when she heard this. Although she desperately wanted him to be with her all the time, it would have been selfish of her if she let him turn his back on a wonderful opportunity. How many people could say that a prestigious school like Harvard University offered them another chance to study there? Besides, this was Mamoru's dream. Who was she to stand in the way?  
  
A knock on the door jolted her out of her musings. It was her Mother telling her that her friends were waiting outside. With one last longing look at the photograph of her, Mamoru, and the pink spore, Chibiusa, on the desk, she left her room.  
  
-------  
  
The bustling streets of downtown Tokyo disgusted him. Why he chose to take a walk in a place full of pathetic people scurrying about their lives was a mystery. He normally didn't go out -- his condition prevented him from doing so -- but he could only tolerate being cooped up inside his dreary, prison-like home for so long.   
  
He needed to sort out his thoughts. They were buzzing so loudly that he couldn't function properly for days. The drugs that Hatori had prescribed to alleviate his pain could only do so much. If only he hadn't taken the brunt of the Juunishi curse... No matter. If he was to suffer, then so should others.  
  
For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he had taken such an interest in a silly girl like Honda Tohru. Perhaps it was because she amused him to no end. Who, in their right mind, would associate with someone uncouth like that baka neko anyway?  
  
Soon the twit would discover that no one ingratiated herself into the Sohma family without his approval. Never mind the fact that he didn't even consider Kyo a Sohma. Kyo was nothing but an abomination, after all. So why then did he waste time and energy plotting the orange-haired freak's downfall?  
  
Wasn't it good enough that he, the head of the Sohma clan, knew that Kyo could never be a part of the Juunishi? That nothing short of a miracle could ever let the neko achieve what he desired the most -- to not only be a part of the accursed Juunishi, but also the Sohma family? But if that were the case, then why did he, at times, envy the filthy cat?  
  
Was it because he, Akito, had no friends to speak of? Was it because his own family hated him with a passion? Was it because he knew he was dying? Or was it because of something else?  
  
He paused in his step. The sounds of laughter from a busy arcade drifted to his ears. Curious, he walked up to the large window and peered in. What he saw only made him curl his lips in disgust. Why... It was as if they were purposely provoking him with their merriment! Didn't they know how much he suffered? Didn't they know how many times he asked to live like a normal, healthy guy? Didn't they know how many times he'd been denied?  
  
He wanted so much to barge in on them and tell them exactly how he felt. The anger, the resentment, he was feeling at that very moment was so great that he fell to his knees and his frail body started wracking with coughs. Of all the people, why did it have to be him? Why did he have to carry this terrible burden? Why did he have to be so weak and useless?  
  
His self-pity was short-lived when he sensed someone kneel next to him. He looked up and saw the most beautiful, sad blue eyes he had ever seen. He was in awe for a while there, until he realized that their owner, a pretty girl with the longest, golden hair tied up into two buns, actually had the nerve to get close to him and touch him! Indeed, not only could he feel her gently stroking his back, she was also making soothing noises as his body trembled. It took him quite some time to get his bearings, and when he did, he pushed her away.  
  
"Are you alright now?"  
  
He noted the worry in her voice, but brushed it aside. The only thought running through his head was why he ever let her get so close. He never did that; not even with Hatori, the only person whom he trusted. Maybe there was something about her... something special. The wonderment in his face changed when he caught her looking at him with unsure eyes.  
  
"Yes. I must go now." He didn't know why he even bothered to answer. If it were any other person, he would have done something contemptuous, like insult them to their face or spit at them. But he doubted any other person would have helped him anyway. People were no better than him. They pretended they were noble and grand, when in fact, they were just as ugly inside as him.  
  
"Wait! Are you sure? I could walk with you."  
  
He didn't reply. He just turned his back on her and resumed walking. He needed to go home and forget about what had happened. He needed to forget that he showed a moment of weakness to anyone. Of course, it would never happen again. He'd make sure of that.  
  
-------  
  
Usagi stared at his retreating form. That guy was unbelievable. Sure he was cute, but he was also rude! Though she had to admit, there was something about him that called to her. When she first saw him on the ground, she felt immediate concern. She wondered briefly why no one seemed to bother helping him and then it dawned to her. His aura... It seemed dark and ominous. It probably freaked people out. Because hers was light and pure, it must have been attracted to his... Like magnets... Like ying and yang.  
  
She shook her head. She was getting philosophical. She considered going back inside the arcade to hang out with her friends some more, but she was already running late. Her mother had set up a doctor's appointment for her and she didn't want to make a bad first impression. Besides, she didn't think she could face her friends again anyway. It was getting harder for her to keep up appearances; that she was her normal, cheerful self when she really wasn't. She still hadn't told any of them that she hadn't had contact with her beloved Mamo-chan in a long time. She didn't want to worry them. After all, didn't they deserve a break? Didn't they deserve to enjoy what they worked so hard to achieve: peace?  
  
They deserved a break from all the stress. They had their own lives to think about too. If she told them the truth, then they'd worry with her. She didn't want that.  
  
The first time Mamoru left for America, she was lonely, but at least, she had no idea that he was killed by Galaxia. (Yes, it was true: ignorance was indeed bliss.) She still clung to the belief that he was alright... That the reason he didn't reply to any of her letters was because he didn't have time. If she didn't have the girls and the Three Lights to keep her busy and entertained during those long months, she didn't know what she would have done. She probably would have wallowed in grief.  
  
How had she fallen so deeply in love with Mamoru anyway? They didn't spend enough time together to really get to know each other well. Half of the time, they -- or rather Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen -- were fighting youma. Then there was the time divided among their studies, friends, and Chibiusa. Then...? Was it because they were supposed to be in love a thousand years ago? Was it because they were compelled to continue their romance even though they were archenemies in the present? It couldn't have been attraction. Even if she believed in the notion that opposites attracted, there was also the huge age gap. Twenty-one year old Mamoru wouldn't have given an unsophisticated girl five year his junior a second glance. Not only that, aside from them being senshi, they had nothing in common!  
  
She looked at her watch and, realizing she spent too much time dawdling on the sidewalk, winced. She was gonna be late! Her Mom would blow a gasket for sure! Running at full speed and expertly dodging her fellow pedestrians, she reached the front door of the clinic with two minutes to spare. Making herself presentable -- her clothes had gotten all wrinkled -- she entered and asked for Dr. Sohma Hatori.   
  
-------  
  
Uh-oh! What ever is the matter with Usagi? Why is she at a clinic? Is she sick? Is she... pregnant? (Where did that come from?) Find out in the next chapter... coming soon to a computer near you!  
  
Oh yeah, I hope this chapter didn't suck that much. This was supposed to be out on V-day, but I was really busy with work. (Yes, I do work. I'm broke and, as you know, money makes the world go round and round :P) And for those who are wondering, this'll be an Akito/Usagi/Mamoru fanfic. Rest assured; I won't make Mamoru into this lying, two-timing scumbag. How will I do that? It's a secret! Please be kind. Review. 


End file.
